The basic principles of fleet vehicle management range from acquiring vehicles to conducting daily operations with the vehicles to maintenance and to disposal. In the heavy equipment sector of fleet vehicles, fleet managers often manage and run different models of fleet vehicles that have different capacities and capabilities based on the job requirements. The vehicle operators and service managers try to monitor and conduct frequent checks of the vehicles, and generate periodic reports for maintenance. However, monitoring and maintaining the vehicles, and minimizing idle time of the vehicles are a challenge.